How many seconds Does it take to pull a trigger?
by Britt199
Summary: Joe killed himself to prove a point, and it worked for about a month. He killed himself for other’s, he killed himself so that maybe people would stop making fun of kids and beating them up for fun. Because they knew what would happen, but these kid’s wou
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story hope you like it. **

**A/n This Story has Strong material so when you review no flames cause I warned you. The first 5 or maybe 7 chapters wont be to strong but the story is called How Many Seconds does it take to pull a Trigger? . So this story does have a shooting in it. I don't know if any of the main chacters will get shot but a certain 2 boys will be in the shooting and possibly Max. Anyway before I give the story away read the first chapter. And don't forget to review cause then I know people are reading the story **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody, but I do own **

**Kyle and all the other people that are not in the suite life of Zack and Cody **

**How Many Seconds does it take to pull a Trigger? **

**Chapter 1- Somebody to save. **

His eyes were weak. His stomach was tumbling and he was hurting

all over , he felt like he didn't have legs. He couldn't open his eyes they

Were too weak and didn't want to open. He felt like this was a dream if

Only he could open his eyes and wake up. This pain he felt was just

To real, he felt it all over. This pain wouldn't go away he wished he could

move his arm but he couldn't, it was possibly broken. He didn't have

the strength to sit up and yell for help. He couldn't open his mouth it was

dry and sore. He could taste the blood slowly dripping from his mouth, he was

really to weak to do anything, let alone think. It was only him as he laid

there on the wet pavement. Wishing by now someone anyone had came

and found him, he wished someone was thinking about him by now and

Would worry enough to go out and look for him. No one came for a long time

he felt as if he would die right there, if he didn't get help. Who would come?

strolling down a dark alley anyway? He heard People talking if only

He could say something before they happily walked away not knowing

that this blonde boy was laying there helpless. Not a word came

out of his mouth as the couple walked away from him. As time went on

the shooting pain in his arm got worse, he had a terrible head ace the

size of Texas, at least that's what he, seemed like to him. Sure this couldn't

be real. Kids beaten up other kids tormented each other. Not knowing

what to do. For the first time he wounded what parents thought of this?

Turning on the news and seeing Kids shooting each other, or a 17

Year old robbing a bank, or a 13 year old girl getting kidnapped. What

Happened to this world of ours this was not how it was suppose to be. For

Once he knew what it was like to be the odd kid out, he knew what

It was like to want help and no one to be there for him. For once he

Knew what it was like to just want to die. It all seemed to come to

him so fast. Sure he had lots of friends in school, but no one could

save him from this, they weren't here for him now. His own twin

brother wasn't here for him now as he laid helplessly on the dark

Wet paved floor just wanting to die alone in the dark alley.

**Who is this boy? Yeah I'm sure your dying to know … Zack or Cody or maybe **

**It's somebody else with a twin brother , I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter! And for the next chapter to come out you need to REVIEW **

**That's a hint for the next chapter to come out – it's called "The sign" **

**Anyway tell me what you think. **


	2. The First Sign

**This is the Second Chapter. Hope that so far from the first chapter you like the story.Anyway in this chapter your going to find out who the boy was! So if you want to read the chapter after this Review. Thanks a lot**

Disclamier – I own nothing from the suite life of Zack and Cody. I really don't even watch the show anymore cause its soo immature

* * *

"Shouldn't your brother be home by now , it's getting pretty late. After school actives end at 5:30 and its almost 6:30." Max asked

"Uh I don't know , maybe he went to The WL to meet up with Casey?" Zack replied back

"On a school night , when there's like 3 test tomorrow!"

"Cody has changed ever since the summer of 8th grade you know , he's not that same little dorky kid. I mean ever since Casey's come along."

"You mean ever since Cody stole Casey away from Drew."

"Oh well Drew did treat Casey like crap."

"Yeah but it was still his girl friend , and Drew was still Cody's like best friend."

"He never really liked Drew you know." Zack told her

"Still you don't do that to someone , if you like them or not. First of all it's rude , second its just plan out messed up. I mean only a person with no heart does that kind of stuff."

"Cody has a heart Max , he just like Casey enough to steal her away from Drew and plus she went along with it."

"Casey is like one of my best friend's Zack and she really liked Drew , until she found out he cheated on her then she.."

"See he cheated on her so what's the difference?" Zack cut Max off

"The difference is Zack , that Casey still has feelings for Drew and she's just using Cody to make Drew jelous she doesn't really love him , like he love's her."

"I think someone is jelous and if Cody is fine with it then leave it alone."

"Listen first of all I'm not jelous , Cody is like a brother to me."

"Sure if you say so." Zack said laughing

"Second of all how do we know Cody know's."

"Oh please what ever , what Cody doesn't know wont hurt him."

"Uh hello and when he does find out , and when he is hurt and he finds out you knew about it and didn't tell him what happen's then?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes."

"So you rather have you brother hurt , then save him from getting hurt?" Max asked as she shook her head

"Dude boy's are not like you girls and your little mood swings , we don't sit there and cry , we get over it as soon as it happens. We don't call are friends up and sit there and cry on the phone and tell them every little detal on how we kissed."

"Girls do not do that , and last time I checked when Ashlee broke up with you , you didn't eat or talk for at least a week!" Max said

"Hey I was sick ." Zack said trying to cover up

"Yeah yeah , whatever you say."

"Let's drop this , I'm hungry."

"Yeah me to. What's there to eat."

"um I don't know let's cook something."

"You and cooking don't match. It's like Me and nail polish."

"That's cause your not a girl , that's like saying me and cooking are like me and nail polish." _Max gave him a hurt look_

"I am a girl , I'm just not one of those girl girl's that cry when they break a nail."

"And I was just jokeing."

"Yeah whatever." Max said as she rolled her eyes

"Well." Zack said as he walked over to the fridge " There is some of Cody's Choclete 3 layer musse cake with raseberrys."

"Sounds good to me." Max said as she grabbed two plates. She handed them both to Zack as he put 2 slices of cake on them

"Wanna go watch some Tv?" Max said as she grabbed her plated

"Yup , Real worlds on." Zack grabbed his plate off the table "AHH!" he scremed in pain as his plate dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god are you okay?"

"No , my arm I don't know what's wrong with it.."

"Maybe you hurt it at Football." Max suggested

"No cause then it would of hurt yesterday , it feels like someone … someone slaped a bat into my arm."

"I'm going to go get your mom." Max said putting her plate down

"Okay just hurry."

_A few minutes later Carey and Max rushed into the suite _

"Baby are you okay?"

"No , My arm feel's like its been hit with a bat about a thousand times , I can't feel my legs and my head is killing me."

"Maybe your coming down with something sweeteie , come lay down."

"Mom I thought comeing down with something ment getting a headace not all of this pain." Zack said in pain as he walked to the sofa

"I'll call the doctor." Carey said as she rushed to the phone

"Mom you don't need to call the doctor for every little thing that happens , I just need some ice and I'll be fine."

"I'll get it." Max said as she head towards the freezer

"I do not call the doctor for every little thing."Carey said putting her hand on her hips

"Yeah you do , like that time Cody cut his finger cutting carrots. You went straight to the doctor , and he told you the same thing me and Cody did."

"Now that you mention Cody , where is he?" Carey asked looking around the sutie

"Me and Zack think he's at The WL but we're not to sure." Max said as she handed the ice to Zack

"Yeah he told us that he was saying after school for something."

"The Math Club."

"Math club? We have a math club!" Zack said

"Yes Zack we have a Math Club every school does."

"I'll call his cell phone." Carey said as she went to the phone

"Mom leave him alone he's fine , and plus if he is at The WL he's not going to answer."

"Why is that?" She asked as she started to dail

"Because he's with Casey."

"Oh and god forbid he answer's his cell when he's with Casey." Carey said as she hung up the phone not even brothering to keep dialing " You know we go those cell phone's for you and Cody so when I call you would acutlly answer , that's kind of the whole point of a cell phone."

"Hey I answer my phone all the time , talk to Cody."

"Yea you answer your phone by saying "It's Zack the man how can I help you!" Carey said in her Zack voice

"Do not." Zack tempted

"Yeah you kinda do , it sort of freaks me out." Max answered him

"Zack how's your arm."

"The pain is acutlly all gone."

"In that case you and Max can go over to The WL and get your brother , it's already 7:30."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to. Max are you staying over for dinner?"

"Yeah sure , thanks Mrs. Martin."

"Call me Carey Max."

"Aw what a lady she is."

"Shut up!" Max said as she pushed Zack.

_Max and Zack went towards the lobby , and at the Door they were heading towards The WL. It was a place where all teens went to "hang out" after school. Zack and Cody always were there ever since it was built the summer of 8th grade. Max loved the place , while tapeworm told the manger every day they needed hot dogs there. To Zack it was a very special place , it was the frist place he asked out his first girlfriend. It was the First place he ever went on a date. It was the frist place he got his first kiss , it was the place where good memories happened and some bad memories. Like the time where him and Max where never going to talk to each other again. It was there first major big fight where he didn't even know if he would ever have Max as one of his best friends. He loved Max , not in the girlfriend way but in the best friend way. Max was like the sister he never had. She wasn't like the old Max when he first met her. She changed a lot. She now dressed like a girl and wore makeup. She was a perfect girlfriend for someone else of course. _

_Zack and Max both walked into The WL

* * *

_

**And that was chapter 2 next chapter will be up when some reviews come in :) **

**you know what to do and thanks to my first 4 reviews **

**britt**


	3. Payback isn't the answer to everything

**Hey this is the 3rd chapter**

**You know what to do**

**Disclamier- I still don't own TSL**

"**Pay back just isn't the answer to everything." **

"He's not here." Max said as she gazed around

"Well where else could he be I mean , where else does he go that I don't know about?" Zack said getting worried but not showing it

"Uh I'm not his twin I wouldn't know that."

"You don't have to be his twin to know that Max." Zack said with anger

"You guys do tell each other everything and us girls don't share are secrets

with guys you know."

"you really need to be a girl first before you can share girl secrets."

"Oh well screw you , I'm out of here!" Max yelled at him

"Max wait no…" Zack couldn't say anything she was already out the door

XXX

"Help" Cody finally managed to say in a whisper

"somebody please." Cody tried to speak up but he couldn't. The blood in his mouth was still fresh after an hour and a half. He tried to move his left arm but couldn't , when he moved his right arm he tryed reaching into his pocket , if only he could grab his cell phone and press two buttons. After about what seemed like forever Cody got his cell phone. Since he couldn't really see or lift his arm he pressed the number 1 and send… "Please answer Zack." He said in a whisper again.

XXX

"**Were is you boy tonight I hope** ." Zack's cell phone started to go off , he flipped it open and saw Cody's Caller Id number. He walked outside so he could here better

"Cody? Where are you mom sent me out to look for you , and now max's is mad at me all on your account , so where are you?"

_There was no answer_

"Really this is not funny. If you call someone your suppose to speak , if your at Casey's house I'll cover for you just tell me where you are!"

_Still there wasn't any answer_

"whatever Cody I'm going I'll cover for you but call me so I know where you are , it's kinda of wried talking to myself so… Helllo Cody REALLY stop know. Prank calls are so 5th grade." Zack stopped for a moment he could here him self talking through the phone and that only happened when the other phone was near you. Zack turned around he didn't see Cody , there was only the dark alley way that him and Cody sometimes cut through as a short cut to get back to the Tipton. He would never go there at night though no matter how tough people thought he was.

"So where are you cause I can here myself talking?" Zack again stopped it was like he was playing shadowed with himself. He started walking towards the dark alley and looked forward , all he could see was black , expect a little glow which looked like a flashlight or an ipod back screen light. For a second it looked like a cell phone light to him , but why would Cody's cell phone be in an alley way?

"Cody?" Zack said not speaking into the cell phone. He waited again all he saw was a cell phone light. But then it was gone , someone had shut the cell phone. Zack looked at his Cell phone. Cody had hung up on him. He waited and stood at the foot at the dark alley. If that was Cody he was playing a trick on him or maybe somebody had stole Cody's phone , no. Zack open his cell phone up and pressed number 1 and then pressed the send button

"**Don't want to be an American Idiot**." Cody's ring tone went off

"CODY!" Zack said as he ran toward the ringing cell phone. It was dark but the light from The WL gave Zack all he needed to see. There laying on the wet pavement was his twin brother. He looked dead , there was dryed blood all over him.

"Help." He heard a whisper of pain

A shaking Zack flung out his phone as fast as he could. He quickly dialed 911

"Please state your emergency?" A voice from the other line said sweetly

"It's…m-my b-b-brother he's hurt real bad , i-I found him a-and he was bleeding and h-e's hurt and I don't know what to do , s-s-so I called please hurry."

"Where are you?" The voice suddenly asked

"I'm by The WL in the dark alley way by The WL. J-Just please send people over he's badly hurt."

"Someone will be there as soon as possible. Don't worry your brother will be okay."

"How do you know that you don't see him right now , I think he's trying to speak to me." Zack said as he threw his phone towards the ground not even hanging up on the woman.

"Cody I'm so sorry."

"It's" Cody tried to speak

"Don't speak I called 911 and they said someone will be right over" Zack said as he place his hand on Cody

5 min later Zack heard the seriens. "Help" he shouted off the top of his voice. A police officer had heard his cry's and came rushing over

"Did you make the 911 call?"

"Yea please help him." As Zack said this 5 ambulance guys came rushing over with what looked like a bed. They carefully lifted Cody off of the ground and put him on the bed. They put a mask over his mouth and started putting stuff al over him as they rushed him to the truck.

"Where are your parents?"

"I need to go with him , I can't leave him." Zack said pointing to Cody

"Okay you get in the truck , I'll see you later to get your information so we can contact your parents." The Officer in blue said

Zack ran over to the truck as soon as he got there they put the seriens on , and started moving. Everything was spinning in Zack's Head he felt like he couldn't breath. The Medical worker's were saying stuff Zack couldn't catch. The whole ride he stared at his brother. It scared him Cody looked dead. When they finally reached the hospital they pulled out the blonde boy and took him into the emergency room. Zack wasn't allowed in. He sat in the waiting room his head in his hands. He felt someone sit next to him , when he looked up he saw the officer that had first been there.

"I'm Dylan , I guess your Zack?" He said as he put his hand out

"Y-Yeah." Zack said as he shook Dylan's hand

"You forgot these." Dylan said as he handed Zack two cell phones

"I called your mom , she said she be right over. Do you have any idea what happened to your brother?" Dylan asked the scared kid

"N-No I went out looking for him like my mom told him to , and me and my friend Max got in a fight and she left me and then , my cell phone rang , and it was Cody but he wasn't speaking. So I went outside to here him better and he wound't answer me. So I walked towards the alley way to head home and I saw a light like a cell phone and it shut of , and when that happened Cody hung up with me to , so I called his cell phone and it was his ring tone and I found him." Zack said as tears flooded from his eyes

"It's alright , your lucky you found your brother when you did. From what I hear Cody's doing fine. He just has a sprined wrist." Dylan told the crying kid

"So he's not going to die?" Zack asked worried not even thinking what he said

"No , your brother should be out soon anyway. When he is where going to ask some question's and find out who did this to him." As Dylan said this Cody slowly walked towards him "That was sooner then I thought. I'll leave you too alone , I guess I'll go outside and wait for a worried looking mom." Dylan said as he got up

Zack stood up and gave his a brother a tight grip hug

"Uh I'm okay Zack." Cody said as he hugged his brother back "But I think your going to have to get the doctor I can't breath."

"Sorry , when I saw you there."

"I know." Cody said thinking Zack's thought's

"Who did it to you?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is , who did it to you?" Zack asked again

"I'll take care of it. I deserved it."

"No you didn't. When I find out who did this to you , they better run cause when I catch them there dead!" Zack said his face growing red

"Look Zack it was Drew , but don't make a big deal out of it. I deserved it for stealing his girlfriend , and if it matter's yeah I'm going to get him back."

"Well you better do it before I KILL HIM." Zack said so angry

"Look I'm glad you care about me , and I'm glad you found me and I love you for that. But I think I need to take care of this one myself."

"No I think we both should handle this. You can hold him while I turn him into next weeks dinner for London's dog."

"Zack no. I'm okay and that's all that matter's okay."

"NO." Zack said turning away from his brother

"Zack what's wrong? We can't just do what he did to me over some girl , okay I'm not like that. I got beat up , yeah and I'll get him back in a different way believe

me he's not going to get away with this."

"Your not like that , but when someone goes way to far and hurt's some I care about , I'm not just going to sit here and let it go. Let's see how he likes it in that dark alley way."

"Zack I'm going to handle this my way , with out hurting him the way you want to. He's going to get hurt alright but my way. Yeah I wanted to die right there when I was alone for like 2 hours , but I knew you would come for me. I knew somehow you would feel my pain and come and you did. That's all that matter's to me is that I'm okay and that I can always count on you and you can always count on me no matter what." Cody said as he padded Zack's shoulder "You should be happy that I'm okay."

"I am happy that your okay and if you weren't I wouldn't be okay. I felt your pain Cody , and I'm going to do anything in my power no matter what you say to make sure Drew feels that pain."

"NO Zack your not , just please let me…" Cody was cut of by a screming Carey

"Oh my baby are you okay." She said hugging Cody

"Again I can't really breath "

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a sprained wrist."

"Who did this to you?"

"Drew" both Zack and Cody said together

"I want that boy charged and arrested and."Carey started to say

"Mom just leave it alone."

"We could press charges Mrs. Martin." Dylan said

"But we wont." Cody said

Zack turned to Cody "What is with you and not wanting to get Drew in trouble?" An angry Zack asked his brother

"Look I caused this , and I should take the blame for it okay , No one is pressing charges. You Zack Martin are not going after Drew." Cody explained

"Honey why not? You didn't do anything to deserve this."

"I think Drew hit his head a little to hard!" Zack yelled as he walked away from his brother mom and the police officer

**UHH that was chapterrr 3 , you know what to do if u want to next chapter :) **

**people r not reading the story that much i guess its not that good :( **

**Britt **

**honsetly tell me what u think cause there must be a reason why ppl aren't reading it**


	4. And will laugh till the end

**Hey this is Chapter 4 , you know what to do **

**And will Laugh till the end.**

Cody and Carey walked into the suite. Everything was in its exact place when Carey left the house. The pizza box form's Gino's was wide open with 4 plates set.

"I think I should go talk to Zack, he seems more upset about this then I do." Cody said as he headed towards there room

"Sweetie, just please be careful."

"You and Zack worry way to much, I'm fine." Cody said as he opened the door to his and Zack's room.

_The room was dark and Cody couldn't see a thing since he closed the door. He turned the light on, and saw his brother sitting on the floor in A corner_. "Zack why did you run out like that?"

"Because you don't want to get Drew back, I'm going to kill him for what he did to you Cody!" Zack said as he got up and made his way to his bed

"No you're not and neither am I. Let's just get over it okay."

"How can you stand there and say that?"

"Look I'm glad that you want to protect me okay, because that's what were suppose to do for each other when we ask for it. Zack I'm a big boy now and I can handle these things on my own."

"Fine have it your way, I won't help you!" Zack said as he got ready for bed

"Don't take it personal it's nothing against you. You're not going to always be there for me, and I'm not going to always be there for you. Sometimes we need to handle things on are own and this is one of these things."

"Whatever Cody, I don't care do whatever you want." Zack said angry

_Cody didn't know what to say, what was he suppose to say? He was glad Zack wanted to kill Drew for doing what he did to him but that's not the way Cody wanted to handle this. If it wasn't for Drew Cody would nver had has many friends as he did now. He would still be that little smart math geek that no one talked to. He would still only have two friends in school. Tapeworm and Kyle. Of course tapeworm was always his friend and still was. He met Kyle in Biology class and once Cody started to hang out with Drew they loss their friendship. Cody still saw Kyle around in school, but it wasn't the same. Kyle never came over to the suite anymore and Cody couldn't even remember the last time he had said hi to Kyle. Kyle was a smart kid, 100's on every single test and all A's in every single class and people in high school made fun of him for that. They tormented Kyle to no end, and never stopped. He wasn't an ugly kid, but kids made fun of him from the way he dressed and they way he wanted his school career to turn out. Of course Cody felt bad, but if he said anything he might be back to that stage where everyone hated him.And he feared that_

"Look Zack"

"If you don't mind I want to go to sleep, we have school tomorrow and I need my rest." Zack said as he put the cover's over his head.

It was Early the next moring , when Zack's alarm clock went of. He slowly got up , and went in the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to be mad at Cody , and he got over it. But he still wasn't going to listen to him , he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Drew got his. No matter what. By the time Zack got out of the shower Cody was already up. He was sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Mom's at work." Cody said to Zack

"Oh cool." Zack said as he started to eat his plate of pancakes

"So are you still mad at me?" Cody asked as he looked up

"No bro , were cool." Zack said as he smiled at his brother

**Uh you know what to do to get the next chapter up! Anyway you better do it the next chapter is called Pain let's relive the day. And the boy Kyle is in it , in this story he has a big role so this chapter gave you some clues. The title is called "How many seconds does it take to pull a trigger." So from this chapter you may have an idea of who is the shooter. But follow the clues until we get to the chapter when the shooting starts. **

**Britt **


	5. Pain lets relive the day

Hey this is Chapter 5 … thanks for all the reviews , **dont know if people dont like the story or just not reading but im going to keep going anyway cause its something thats imporant so hopefully more readers turn in**

**leave a review**

**Pain let's relive the day.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own TSL uh I do own the people I made up **

**Warning! This Chapter doe's talk about Suicide… read on

* * *

**

Zack and Cody both walked into school

"Monday's suck!" Zack grunted

"Yeah I know." Cody said as he yawned

"You use to love Monday's." Zack said with a laugh

"Yeah right!" Cody said as him and Zack went to their first period class

"Good Morning class." Mrs. Dawson said "Take out your book's Time fly's by and turn to page

38." The class did this "So where up to the part of the book where Jimmy is thinking about bringing a gun to school! What do you think made him do this or why is he doing this?"

"Cause he's gay?" A boy from the back of the classroom said

"It's because he's tried of getting made fun of all the time." Casey said

"How is he gay Chris?" Mrs. Dawson asked

"Why would he bring a gun to school in the first place, just to shoot people? I mean you don't do that kind of stuff unless you're gay and mental!"

"He's not mental; he's tried of people making fun of him. He's tried of beening left out I mean he was tied to a fence. I think it's a call for help." Ashley said

"Good, that's a good reason maybe why." Mrs. Dawson said

"Well I think he's just doing it for fun, to show people the pain that they caused him!" Zack said as he looked at Casey

"He doesn't just want to show them the pain they caused him; he wants them to pay for it!" A voice said coming out of nowhere

"Oh look dork face is talking!" A boy named Shawn said as he looked at Kyle

"That's enough; I think Kyle's got something." Mrs. Dawson said "Go on."

"Well he should know how Jimmy feel's, he's been in his place ever since 6th grade." Another boy said as the class laughed

_Cody wasn't enjoying this at all, it was usually Shawn and Calvin making fun of him and Kyle._

"I said that's enough!" Mrs. Dawson yelled "three strikes and your out!"

"Jimmy wants them to pay for everything they did to him. He wants them dead so he never has to go through what they put him through again. It's not a call for help; it's more like payback and a relief." Kyle said his voice rising with every word "They tied him to a fence; they beat him with a bat. They tied him to a pole, these kid's in the book deserve everything that happens to them. They did this everyday to Jimmy and he's finally going to show them the pain they deserve."

"I still think it's a call for help. He needs help, if it was that bad for Jimmy he should of just went to his parent's or the Dean." A girl with curly red hair said

"Why what are they going to do for him? Say oh don't do that to Jimmy and put them in dentition, that won't stop them. Nothing will. They would make fun of him even more! They do it for fun, for a laugh they don't care. But they will when they get a gun pointed at there face, they'll know." Kyle said Kyle_ knew exactly how Jimmy felt. It was like he was reading his own life each and everyday. Every time he read it there would be something in that book, which he went through._

"I think he is doing it for payback." Cody said as he smiled at Kyle

"It's a call out for attention, why would he want to hurt someone like that? It's not normal."

"Then what's normal to you?" Kyle paused "Your saying why would he want to hurt someone, when these kid's have beaten him with a bat, Tied him to a fence. They hurt him in a lot's of ways. More then you know, but its okay for them. Not for Jimmy."

"I didn't say that. Jimmy is thinking about killing them .They only hurt him he's still alive."

"He doesn't want to be, it's the same thing. Jimmy doesn't want to be alive!" Casey said

"Your talking about taking someone's life away right?" Casey asked

"Yes and that's what Jimmy is thinking about doing. Yeah they hurt him but he can get help and get over it!" the girl with curly red hair said

"They took Jimmy's life already, I mean no one should live like that or for the fact be treated like that. Jimmy wants to die, no kid should want to die because he is getting made fun of, treated like crap by other dumb ass's! It's a hate crime!" Casey said

"How?" Mrs. Dawson said

"Jimmy is a smart boy, he's never failed a test since 2nd grade, and now that all of this is happening, he's getting bad grades. People make fun of him for being the smartest kid in the school."

"That's not a hate crime!" Shawn said

"Yes it is and you should know very well about hate crimes Shawn!" Casey said

_Shawn rolled his eyes at her_

"I agree with Casey, no kid should want to die because of other kid's treating them the way like they did to Jimmy. It's really sad if you think about. Kyle's right these people had nothing better to do and they do this for fun! They love seeing people hurt. I always heard about other kid's beating each other to a pulp and tieing kids to fences some even left there to _die_. But I didn't believe it, because I never saw it. It happens though and to tell you the truth I want nothing to do with those people. I do have a lot of friend's, and a lot of guy friend's and if I find out there doing this stuff. I want nothing to do with them." Ashley said

"It happens in our school all the time." Cody said "If we want to face it or not. Two years ago a kid died here cause; three kids had tied him to a pole and beat him with a bat several times. They let him down and he was pretty banged up, but the next day when everyone came to school, the boy was hanging from the pole. He killed himself. He hung himself because he was tried of kids treating him like crap , he was tried of kids treating _other _kids like crap to.He use to work at the Tipton I remember him."

"Joe." Ryan said "He was my cousin" _everyone turned around and looked at Ryan_

"Yeah I remember him." Zack started "He was the nicest kid I probably will ever meet in my life. Only the good people die young." Zack said

"I didn't know that!" Marry said

"Everyone forgot. The school said they wouldn't let that happen again. They said this would change our school and we will all be one, but look at us where not! There are still kids in this school wanting to die everyday. Afraid to come to school cause they don't know how badly there going to get beat up today. They didn't change shit." Ryan said "A lot of people came to his funeral, even the three boys' that beat him before he hung himself. They came and acted like Joe was there best friend. I wanted to punch them so bad. People at this school are so fake, there all two faced and they can all go to hell for what they did to Joe."

"Not everyone beat up Joe, Ryan. Not everyone did those things to him." Ally said

"Yeah and what did they do to stop it huh? They saw it , no one stopped it! No one did shit until it was too late. And oh well!" Ryan said his face growing red

"Please watch your mouth , this is good express your feelings." Mrs. Dawson said

Yeah they could of stopped it , not everyone was nice like Joe was." Ally said

"We need more people like Joe in our school." Cody paused for a minute " He never did anything wrong , never. HE helped those people that were left out , he was friends with them. He stoped them from getting beat up and for that he got it. For that he died."

"He killed himself , not the three boy's"

"Karen your only saying that to stick up for your brother."

"Joe killed himself , yeah my brother beat him up a lot and was a bully but he never killed anyone! Joe killed himself!" Karen said

"Yeah to prove a point." Kyle spoke again

"What point is that?" Clavin said in a snoty voice

"That this is what people want , that's what they got. That this is what they do to the people they make fun of and beat. He proved a point on March 7th , these teen's kill people's inside's for what they do. Why should they go to school if this is going to happen? School is supposed to be a safe place, to get you ready for college and inside, it's a living hell for some." Kyle said

"Not for me." Shawn said as he tapped Calvin's hand

"Well it should be from the way you treat people." Ashley said giving him an adatitude

"Yeah you'll get your's." Casey said

"Joe killed himself to prove a point, and it worked for about a month. He killed himself for other's, he killed himself so that maybe people would stop making fun of kids and beating them up for fun. Because they knew what would happen, but these kid's would stop at nothing! He killed himself so that others wouldn't get hurt and **I wished it worked**!" Ryan said

_The bell rang._

"Ill see you in 5 minutes, we have a double period today. I think we will keep going with this." Mrs. Dawson said

* * *

You know what to do for the next chapter. Part 2 of **Pain let's relive the day. **Will be up soon 

Thanks for all the reviews… I have amazing readers :


	6. Hanging by a moment

Hey this is Part two … **Pain let's relive the day. ****Even though it a part two different name **

** Review **

* * *

**Hanging by a moment **

"He did it to prove a point; he didn't have to prove a point. It's not my brother's fault he's dead." Karen said

"Your bother was a bully Karen; he tied Joe to a pole and beat him with a bat? How did Joe deserve that he was just helping people out." Ashley said "Your brother didn't just do that to Joe he did it to many other kid's to, and Joe stopped him."

_Mrs. Dawson had now enraged all the chairs into a circle, where everyone was facing each other. _

_Mrs. Dawson had these open descion's once a week no matter what it was about._

"My cousin killed himself to make a difference , to help the week and it worked. But soon everyone forgot what happened , and now it's happening all over again. This book tell's true facts." Ryan said

"Okay look I'm nothing like my brother. People still talk about this Joe thing even if it didn't change anything , they still talk about it. My brother was almost arrested!"

"He and his two other friends should be in jail. No one should be tied to a pole and beaten with a bat." Kyle bultred out

"Shut up!" Shawn said

"Why should i?" Kyle asked

"Because I said so!" Shawn told him

"Dude cut it out!" Stephen said

"No one desvers that kind of treatment , I don't care who you are. It's not at all funny." Casey started " It's sad what this world has come to. It's sad that some kid's don't want to go to school cause of you guys." Casey said looking directly at Shawn

"Who are you to say anything?" Carmen asked " Really who are you to say anything? Sure you don't tie people to poles and beat them with bat's , but you talk and make fun of a lot of people."

"No I don't!"Casey said defending herself

"Yes you do , you've been sitting here saying all this crap on how Shawn and Calvin talk a lot of crap and do all these thing's. But you do the same thing , you make people feel like crap. Your only nice to your friends and you're the biggest sterotpye in here!"

"Okay so I say thing's BIG deal…. I don't go tieing people to poles and hurt them now do I?"

"So your saying when you call me names and say stuff about me . I'm alright with it? Cause it does hurt. Words speak louder then action's. If you don't think you hurt girls when you talk behind their back , and call them dumb fat ass your sadly mistaken!"

"Yeah you've been talking crap about me , when really you do the same thing!" Shawn said

"Why do we do this to each other? For fun to see people hurt? To cause drama?" Cody asked

"We live in a world where today people would do anything to see someone hurt. Sadley in this school it's a big thing." Ashley said

"We've all done something we regret , mistakes we wish we could take back. Word's that came out of our mouth that we wish we could turn back time and never had said them. Everyone in this room has hurt someone , if you want to admit it or not. We've all done it and we don't fix it. We let it go and people do other thing's just to get back at someone for hurting them , when all they needed was one sorry." Liz said "One Sorry one thank one , one mistake fixed and we could prevent a lot."

"In the book Jimmy wants to bring a gun to school to prove that kid's shouldn't be treated like this. To prove that payback these day's are everything. To make himself feel good. To finally get what he desevre's, or at least what he think's he desvere's. They drove him to this point." Zack said

"We drive people to do the stuff they do. To think that no one like's them when one friendly hello can make all the difference and save a life." Carmen said

"I never said I was happy with what my brother does… I don't agree with it , and I don't agree with the way he treated Joe. It wasn't right." Karen said _everyone looked at her with a surpised look on their faces "_"Sometimes I'm ashamed to be his sister. I walk around school and to some I'm known as Karen , but to other's I'm known as the girl who's brother killed Joe. I can't stop them from saying it and all I can do is protect my brother…but he doesn't need it he doesn't desvre it."Karen looked up at everyone and then continuted " My brother was a nice kid , never hurt a fly. I guess things really do change when you get into high school. I still don't know what make's him beat up kids for and torment them the way he does. "

"It's not your fault Karen , you're a totally different person from your brother. He left my cousin on the floor dieing , and he said I regret doing it , and if I could turn back time I would. But Joe was laying there for at least 5 hours before he hung himself he could of done something about it."

"But he didn't" Kyle said

"Kid's get beat up all the time here , and some of us see it and some of us hear about it. But not one of us in this room , including me does nothing about it." Ally said "And the kids who go through with it , don't do anything about it. Cause they feel like there worthless. You wants to go through with that and live to tell the story?"

"Adults, they see kids killing kids and they know its a tragedy, because they were those kids, the bullies the beaten the lonely and the smart one. Your supposed to get past it, your supposed to live long enough to take it all back" Zack said "Sometimes there's just no time for a sorry."

"How can someone have so much hate in there heart to do something like that? Where just kid's and were getting tied up and beaten with bats!" Stephen said

"It Is sad , I mean it was never ment to be like this." Carmen said

"How was it suppose to be then?" Abby asked

"Not like this , were all suppose to get along."

"Like on big happy world huh? Then we wouldn't be America we wouldn't learn from our mistakes." Cody said "It's wrong what's happening in our school these day's , but no one can stop it until its to late. And one day its going to happen again. One day someone is going to get pushed to far and take matters into there own hands…and then what? A simpile sorry wont cut it would already be to late. Its gotten to that point already , where one day some ones going to burst and then , that's it. That's it and we really have no one to blame but ourselves."

"Someone shouldn't just burst like that out of no where. And plus if they feel like killing someone they should go talk a guidance consler."

"That's not going to solve anything , what's the guidance counslour going to do? Tell them everythings going to alright when it's not? Tell them they need help , when really the people who did that to person needs the help."

**"One day someone is going to go to far , and hurt a person to far until they had enough. Like they did to Jimmy like they did to Joe. That day wont be pretty and hopefully people learn before that day arrives." Ryan said as the bell for 2nd period rang**

**How did you like chapter six: I liked it…….. Thanks for all the reviews I love it when people review so review some more...Chapter 7 will be up soon…"An old Friend"**


	7. An Old Friend

**Hey... so i've relized that i havent wrote in like forever.. and decied to pick the story up for those who still want to read or for those who just started to read!!**

chapter 7: An old friend.

* * *

"Well , that was intense." Cody said as he left the classroom with Casey and Zack by his side.

"Yeah , but it was all true what was said in there. I dont think people relieze how fragile other's are you know." Casey said as her and Cody headed toward their lockers

"Yeah , I know." Cody started , he stoped when he saw Kyle by his locker. "Hey i'll catch up with you later , okay!" Cody said as he lightly kissed Casey's cheek

"Hey Kyle!!" Cody said happily.

"What do you want stranger." Kyle said surpised who was saying hi to him

"Nothing , you know just woundering how things are going!"

"I'm guessing you feel bad for me huh." Kyle said as he took a binder out of his locker

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked

"The talk we had in Mrs. Dawson's class , I guess it reminded you of me , yeah , well I dont need you feeling bad for me. I know things have changed between us and I apcet that , but why now?"

"What do you mean? The talk had nothing to do with it , I just wanted to talk to an old friend , what's the prombelm with that."

"Exactly Cody , an old friend. Which mean's we aren't friends anymore."

"Well , we can be. Its never to late to rekindale an old friendship." Cody said as he smiled.

"Look , I've accpetd that you got new friends and ditched me , okay. I mean I forgive you for not wanting the life I have. If I had the chance I would back out to. But I haven't forgotten the way we stopped being friends. I mean one day we were both happy sitting at lunch and sharing our latest comics , and then the next i'm all by myself and you're with Shawn and Calvin. At first I didnt get it , you know, how could I. I mean they were the one's who made your life hell and now you were best friends with them. I thought I would talk to you about it after lunch but when I called out you're name all you did was give me a look and walked away."

"Look I know I messed up..." Cody started

"And you know I tryed for the next few day's to get you to tell me what was going on , but you never stopped to talk to me. It was like as you totaly erased me away. So I got over it. And day by day I ate lunch by myself while you were with your new friends. Day by day i kept getting picked on and all you did was watch Cody."

"I guess i should have said something. Anything. I mean i'm sorry. I just didnt want that life anymore , I was tried of it. I was tried of that kid and I had to change it." Cody siad

"Maybe if you would of told me that when this first started , I would be okay with you ditching me, cause I would of known how you felt. But as you left that part of you and tried not to remember , it stuck with me. I'm still that kid Cody , and you know" Kyle said as he closed his locker and looked over by the water fountain. " You know your new friends are wating for you. So punch me , or go over there and tell them you told me to die. Cause I wouldnt want to ruin your rep you know!" Kyle said as he walked away

"KYLE its not like that , you have..." Cody stoped himself since kyle wasnt stopping.

**Later that night**

_Cody was in his room thinking about what happend with Kyle. He felt really bad but he just didnt want to be that kid anymore. He didnt think it hurt Kyle as much as it did. He knew what it felt like and he would do anything to make sure Kyle knew what was really going on._

"Cody!!" Zack said as he entered the room with some soda.

"Hey..." Cody said as he dirfted off back into his thoughts.

"You have that look on you're face,,,," Zack said as he sat down on the computer chair.

"What look?"

"The look that means you have something on your mind but you dont want to tell me." Zack said while he turned on the computer. " This wouldn't have anything to do with Kyle..." Zack said almost reading Cody's thoughts.

"Well , yeah, it does. I talked to him today and I didnt know that up till now I really hurt him , you know?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"It was like I was at a crossroad , you know. I was lost and Confused. I had a chance to not be the kid everyone hates , not be the kid everyone picked on. And I had to choose which way I wanted to go. I wanted so much to be you , but I didnt want to leave Kyle behind. So I choose to not be that kid. At first I thought me and Kyle would still be friends and I could talk everyone into likeing him. I didnt know then that the choice I made that moment in my life would define the rest of my high school career."

"You made the right choice Cody , I couldnt stand seeing you like that anymore.

"Yeah , I know ,I did but along the way I hurt a friend , and that's not what I wanted Zack. Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part in your life when you're "that" kid that you expect it to alway's be there. Because you can't remember a time when it wasnt. I had a chance to get out , a chance to be happy. At first it was unfamiliar having friends and wanting to go to school. But then it soon became noramal that I was missing the part where I was hurting the person that was getting me through it."

"Cody you cant grieve on the past , you did what you had to do."

"Yeah , I know , but hurting Kyle wasn't part of the plan."

"Boys!!" Carey said as she slowly opened the door." Dinner's done"

"Oh , NO you cooked... Mom how many times did we tell you not to." Zack said as he made a face.

"Hm lucky for you boys I ordered out." she said as she left the room

"Well , im straving , but I promise will coutine after dinner, okay?" Zack said as he got up .

"Yeah , sounds good."

**that was chapter 7 ... Reviews would be nice... I promise that 8 will be up ASAP. It contuies with There talk...**


End file.
